


El plan perfecto.

by FangirlftShipper



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Bruno tiene un plan, F/F, Fluff, La casa de las flores - Freeform, Micaela es su compañera de crimen, One-Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: Bruno ve a sus mamás distanciándose y decide hacer algo al respecto.





	El plan perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por su apoyo en los primeros dos one-shots de La casa de las flores que escribí :) me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios.
> 
> Me han estado pidiendo mucho que escriba algo más y la verdad estuve muy enferma y con un terrible bloqueo escritor pero una persona muy linda me dio una idea en tumblr y decidí escribirla! (Gracias, @Janycsi!) Espero que les guste y gracias de nuevo por apoyar mis fics :)

Bruno usualmente duerme toda la noche sin problema.

  
Es más, puede dormir horas y horas hasta que la tarde llega, levantándose solo por unas cuantas horas para comer, ver algo en la tele y regresar a dormir si es que el tiempo lo permite. 

Pero ahora, mientras escucha a sus mamás susurrando en la cocina, el sueño ni siquiera le tienta.  
  


Semanas habían pasado desde que Paulina los detuvo en el aeropuerto y todo parecía andar bien, pero por lo que escucha, las cosas no son así.  
  


—Paulina… escuchame, entiendo lo que estás diciendo pero me parece que tú no me entiendes a mi. Si yo decidí llevarme a Bruno a España es porque no puedo dejar mi vida detrás sin saber que estoy haciendo aquí. Esta casa ya no es mía y tú y yo sabemos que nosotras no somos las mismas.  
  


—¿Y qué hay de mí, eh? ¿Tu crees que puedo dejar a Bruno irse nada más? No sé cómo sea tu vida allá María José, no sé si es una buena idea.    
  


—Es porque no crees que pueda cuidar de Bruno, ¿cierto? Porque crees que aún soy irresponsable.    
  


—No, no estoy diciendo eso. Lo que es verdad es que tú y Bruno apenas se están conociendo bien otra vez.    
  


—No me vengas con eso, Bruno y yo nunca dejamos de hablarnos.   
  


—¿Sabes como le gusta que le preparen los huevos? ¿Te acuerdas de las medicinas a las que es alérgico? ¿Sabes qué detergente usar para que no se le irrite la piel?   
  


Desde su cuarto, Bruno puede escuchar a María José suspirar.    
  


Cuidadosamente cierra la puerta, escuchó lo suficiente.    
  


Está seguro de que sabe exactamente cuál es el problema, y está dispuesto a arreglarlo.    
  


Regresando a su cama y agarrando su teléfono de la mesita de noche, comienza a escribir un mensaje. 

 

**_Micaela, tengo un plan y necesito que me ayudes._ **

 

**_Estoy dentro, ¿Cuál es el plan?_ **

 

**_Voy a hacer que mis mamás se den cuenta de que_ **

**_aún se aman._ **

  
  
  


A la mañana siguiente, Bruno empieza con la primera parte del plan.

Se despierta temprano, mojando una toalla con agua caliente y poniéndola sobre su rostro por unos minutos antes de esconderla y volver a acostarse entre las cobijas, haciendo su mejor voz débil y poniendo cara de lecho de muerte. 

  
—Má… Má… ¡Mamá!

  
Puede escuchar dos pares de pies subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

  
La primera en entrar es Paulina, con una cara de angustia a la que Bruno ya se acostumbró.

  
—¿Estás bien, Brunito?  
  


Bruno puede ver a María José asomándose desde la puerta,  __ bingo.  
  


—No, me siento mal.    
  


Paulina se acerca a la cama para ponerle la mano en la frente.   
  


—Ay dios, estás hirviendo.    
  


Mientras Bruno pone ojos de cachorrito, María José saca su celular.    
  


—Le llamo a un doctor ya mismo.    
  


—¡No! No doctores…    
  


Paulina voltea a ver a su ex.    
  


—Bruno y yo quedamos en usar remedios caseros a menos de que se sienta muy mal, ya sabes, con eso de que las medicinas son una conspiración del gobierno y todo eso.    
  


—¿Me haces un tesito?   
  


—Claro que si, mi amor. Ahorita te lo traigo, quítate esas cobijas de encima y metete a bañar a ver si eso te baja la fiebre.    
  


Bruno asiente con la cabeza, y mientras se levanta para meterse a su baño, puede ver la mirada suave de María José, preocupación y cierto cariño revuelto en sus ojos.    
  


Nada une más a dos mamás que sus hijos, eso es seguro. 

* * *

Algunos días después de su primer intento, Micaela cumple con su parte.   
  


Bruno la invita con la excusa de no haberla visto en varios días, y su mamá accede sin dudarlo.    
  


En medio de la cena, Micaela dice las palabras que ensayaron toda la tarde en su habitación.   
  


—Oye Pau, ¿Tienes fotos de cuando Bruno estaba chiquito?   
  


Bruno pretende que la pregunta lo molesta.   
  


—Ni se te ocurra mamá.   
  


—Ay ¿Por qué no? Estabas bien bonito y cachetón, Brunito.    
  


—A mi me parece buena idea, hace mucho que no las veo. —Sonríe María José.   
  


Después de un par de pucheros, Bruno accede. Cuando su plan termine va a considerar volverse actor profesional.   
  


Después de la cena Paulina saca álbumes viejos, se nota que hace más de un año que no se tocan para nada.   
  


En el primero hay muchas fotos de Bruno recién nacido, Paulina, quien se ve mucho más joven, sosteniendo a Bruno sobre su pecho con una sonrisa.   
  


Y luego están las de María José.   
  


Por un momento Bruno se pregunta si fue algo insensible de su parte no pensar en que verse a sí misma antes de su transición puede ser algo doloroso para su mamá, pero el rostro de María José solo se ve melancólico.    
  


—Eras tan pequeño que te podía sostener en mi mano...   
  


El tono dulce con el que lo dice le derrite el corazón a Bruno, y por lo que ve, a Paulina también.    
  


Conforme pasan página, Bruno va creciendo. En media hora, sus mamás revivieron todos esos momentos que parecían de otra vida.    
  


Cuando cierran el último albúm, Bruno se va con la excusa de llevar a Micaela a su casa, dejando así a sus mamás sentadas en la sala, con una copa de vino cada una, y una vista a lo que puede ser un futuro mejor.    
  
  


Esa misma noche Bruno regresa tarde, tratando de no hacer ruido cuando ve a sus mamás platicando en la azotea.    
  


Ambas están mirando la ciudad, iluminada por la luz artificial que nunca parece apagarse y coronada con la luna y las pocas estrellas que se alcanzan a ver.   
  


La puerta corrediza está cerrada, así que Bruno no puede escuchar la conversación. Entre las sombras de la sala observa a las dos mujeres más necias que ha conocido, aún tiene esperanzas de que todo funcione y su familia pueda quedarse aquí, toda junta, donde pertenece.   
  


Paulina voltea a ver a María, y desde la sala se nota que ha estado llorando. Bruno comienza a sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta.    
  


Sin embargo, María José la acerca delicadamente con un brazo y la abraza. Juntas siguen mirando la ciudad, calladas. Bruno no sabe si todo fue en vano.   
  


Se va a su cuarto y logra escuchar la puerta corrediza abriendose y cerrandose antes de irse a dormir.    
  


A la mañana siguiente cuando baja a desayunar, ambas mujeres están completamente en silencio.   
  


Paulina lo observa mientras se toma su café, Bruno está casi seguro de que su mano está temblando ligeramente. María José está pretendiendo leer el periódico de ayer.    
  


—Uhhh, buenos días.   
  


María José se aclara la garganta, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.    
  


—Buenos días campeón.    
  


Bruno se sienta a desayunar y se dice a sí mismo que si el silencio continúa un poco más va a comenzar a decir cosas estúpidas para romper el silencio. Es un hábito que heredó de Paulina.   
  


—Pues… Bruno. —María José empieza, se le nota algo nerviosa.— Esta mañana compré los boletos para España.    
  


Bruno siente como su corazón se cae, su plan no funcionó y ahora tiene que irse a vivir a españa.  __ Mi mamá se va a morir aquí sola.  
  


—Oh. —Se le sale la voz aguda.— Supongo que voy a hacer mis maletas y-   
  


—No no, yo me voy a ir a España. Voy a por mis cosas, resolver algunos problemillas y… y luego regreso. En unos meses.    
  


Paulina tiene la sonrisa más ligera de todas, está mirando al piso pero los ojos le brillan. Hace muchísimo que Bruno no la veía sonreír así.   
  


—Tu mamá y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que tal vez no haría daño… intentarlo otra vez, como familia. Como pareja.    
  


—¿Entonces te vas a mudar de vuelta a la casa?   
  


—No, no tan rápido. Voy a buscar un departamento y ya veremos como van las cosas, ¿No, Pau?   
  


—Así es. —Dice Paulina, tiene las mejillas rojas.— ¿Que piensas, Bruno? ¿Te parece bien?   
  


Bruno toma la mano que Paulina tiene sobre la mesa y le sonríe a las dos.    
  


—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

 

**_Ya chingamos Micaela!!!_ **

 

**_Te dije que todavía se querían._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias por sus comentarios <3 estoy en tumblr como @princeoftheundead, cualquier cosa siempre respondo mensajes. :)
> 
> Perdón si estuvo algo meh, pero tuve una semana muy loca y mi cerebro se está derritiendo jajaja.
> 
> Hasta pronto:)


End file.
